This research represents a continuing analysis of the association of immunodeficiency and autoimmune disease, particularly as this relationship applies to central nervous system diseases. The immunological capacities of patients with mutliple sclerosis, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis, Gilles de la Tourette syndrome and in canine distemper will be evaluated and compared. The relationship of immunological function, particularly to certain viruses, and susceptibility to the diseases will be analyzed, particularly in light of considerations of the major histocompatibility region in man and dog. Search for antigen-antibody complexes in these diseases which we consider to be virus infections will be carried out.